jpopfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Love Machine
|formato = CD (8cm), CD (12cm) |grabacion = 1999 |album = 3rd-Love Paradise |genero = J-Pop |duracion = Sencillo: 5:01 CD (8cm): 14:47 |discográfica = Zetima |productor = Tsunku |anterior = Furusato |año_anterior = 1999 |siguiente = Koi no Dance Site |año_siguiente = 2000 |video = video }} es el séptimo sencillo del grupo de J-Pop Morning Musume, lanzado el 9 de septiembre de 1999 como un CD de 8cm. Se vendieron un total de 1.646.630 copias, lo que lo convierte en un gran éxito (un sencillo #1 en Japón) y su máximo única de ventas. En 2004, fue re-lanzado como parte de la Caja individual y de nuevo en 2005 como un CD de 12cm. El sencillo también marcó el debut de la "tercera generación" la miembro Maki Goto y la salida de Aya Ishiguro. En 2008, una versión recreada de la canción fue lanzada por Scott Murphy de Allister en su álbum Guilty Pleasures 3.http://www.universal-music.co.jp/scott_murphy/upch1634.html En 2009, la canción fue recreada al sur coreano por el grupo de chicas de Corea After School con el nombre de "Dream Girl", y Avex Group Ha publicado una versión "RIKI" por el actor Riki Takeuchi en su canal oficial de YouTube en la celebración del décimo aniversario de la canción.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txcVMXzRNoQ Participantes Love Machine * Arreglos por Dance☆Man ** Batería - Hyu Hyu ** Bajo - Toca ** Guitarra - Jump Man ** Guitarra - Bomb ** Teclado - Wata-Boo ** Percusión - Stage Chakka Man ** Fonógrafo - D.J. Ichiro * Letra y composición por Tsunku 21 Seiki * Arreglos - Shunsuke Suzuki y Tatsuya Murakami * Cuerdas - Tatsuya Murakami Interpretes * Nakazawa Yuko * Iida Kaori * Ishiguro Aya * Abe Natsumi * Yasuda Kei * Yaguchi Mari * Ichii Sayaka * Goto Maki Lista de canciones (CD) CD (8mc) Esta es la edición original de la única y tiene un número de catálogo, EPDE-1052. | length1 = 5:02 | title2 = | length2 = 4:45 | title3 = | length3 = 5:01 }} LP Esta edición cuenta con un número de catálogo, EPJE-5035. Lado A | length1 = 5:02 | title2 = | length2 = 5:01 }} Lado B | length1 = ? | title2 = | length2 = ? | title3 = | length3 = ? }} CD (12cm) Esta edición fue lanzada como el séptimo disco de la Caja individual temprana con el número de catálogo EPCE-5327 y como un lanzamiento individual con número de catálogo EPCE-5319. | length1 = 5:02 | title2 = | length2 = 4:45 | title3 = | length3 = 5:01 | title4 = | length4 = ? }} Tiendas * Ranking de ventas en Oricon Semanas totales en el Top 100 de Oricon: 30 Ventas totales: 1,646,630 En concierto Concert Performances *2000 Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *2000 Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *2000 Hello! Project 2000 Atsumare! Summer Party (Hello! Project) *2000 Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21seiki (Hello! Project) *2001 Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka-Jo Hall Saishuu Bi~ *2001 Hello! Project 2001 Together! Summer Party! *2001 GREEN LIVE *2002 Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoizo!~ (as part of a medley) *2002 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *2002 Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *2003 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *2003 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" *2003–2004 2003~4nen Morning Musume Sakuragumi Hatsukouen ~Sakura Saku~ (Morning Musume Sakuragumi) *2004 2004 Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Kobo!" (W, Berryz Kobo) *2005 Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Akagumi~ (Hello! Project Akagumi) *2005 Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Shirogumi~ (Hello! Project Shirogumi) *2005 Hello! Project 2005 Winter All Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ (Hello! Project) *2005 Nochiura Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Haru "Triangle Energy" (Nochiura Natsumi) *2005 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *2005 Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- (Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, Ishikawa Rika, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai) *2005 Hello☆Pro Party~! 2005 ~Matsuura Aya Captain Kouen~ (Matsuura Aya, W, Melon Kinenbi) *2005 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *2006 Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ (Hello! Project) *2007 Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *2007 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ (as part of a medley) *2007 Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ (Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin, Arihara Kanna, Hello! Pro Egg) *2007 Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ (Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai) *2007 2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 8gatsu ~Yokohama de Aimashou~ (Hello! Pro Egg) *2007 2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ (Hello! Pro Egg) *2008 Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ (Hello! Pro Egg then Hello! Project) *2008 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *2009 Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ (Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki as part of a medley) *2009 Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (with Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki) *2009 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ (as part of a medley) *2009 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *2010 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ (as part of a medley) *2011 Dream Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru no Mai ~Sotsugyousei DE Saikessei~ (Dream Morning Musume) *2011 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ (as part of a medley) *2011 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ (WOW WOW Ver.) (Hello! Project) *2011 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ (YEAH YEAH Ver.) (Hello! Project) *2012 Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan ~Daiisshou Shuumaku "Yuusha-tachi, Shuugouse yo"~ (Dream Morning Musume) *2013 Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE (Hello! Project)Generasia Video thumb|center|700x700px Referencias en:LOVE Machine Categoría:Canciones de Morning Musume Categoría:Canciones lanzadas en 1999 Categoría:Canciones